Alpha of the Cosmos
by PrimordialWolf
Summary: Betrayed, Percy disappears after trying to kill himself. Now, almost a millennia later, Percy is needed more than ever. But he is colder, ferocious, and animalistic. Can the Moon save this lost Wolf, or will the Alpha be lost forever.


**Sup people of fanfiction. This is my first fanfics and I have high hopes for it. I plan to try to add at least 3 chapters a week, but I'm in high school, so it might not always go as planed. My Fanfics will have a lot situational humor and just funny moments. The more reviews and the more comments, the more chapters I'll post a week. **

Pain.

Hurt.

Betrayal.

Anger.

Sadness.

The 5 most depressing emotions (not to mention the _only _emotions) that have been coursing through me for the past 837 years.

Now, I know what you're thinking, " Oh, great, another "Percy get's abandoned, found by Chaos, made the second most powerful being in the universe, get's wings, and returns to Olympus to save their ungodly asses from some ancient threat" story." (Yeah, I broke the forth wall. Come at me.)

Well, you would be right if not for the fact that you're wrong. I was abandoned and Chaos did find me and trained the shit out of me. And yes, I did go back to Olympus and saved their butts. Okay, so maybe you were right most of the time. But the wings, I got something so much better.

But enough about my wall breaking awesomeness. It's about that time in the prologue when I explain how the I got to be such a badass. (Couldn't resist breaking one more wall.)

_836 Years Ago_

_The all-out fight for freedom of Earth had narrowed down to Gaia and I facing each other with hatred in our eyes. While the Olympians and my friends were finishing off the Giants, Mother Earth thought it would be fun to catch up with her most favorite great grandchild, yours truly._

_I had just stabbed a hellhound through the butt, (Not the most honorable way to kill a monster, but still) when I felt a tremor rip through the gold dust-stained ground. Once the tremor ended, I sensed an incredible power behind me. I whirled around, ready to slice open whoever thought they could take Percy Jackson out by stabbing him in the back, but I froze when I realized who it was. Standing 10 feet away from me, was the primordial goddess of Earth, Gaia. _

_She was wearing a dress of what appeared to be shifting dirt and was barefooted. She carried no shield, only a 5 foot long, wicked sharp black blade that looked like it could cut the stupid off of Ares. Her skin was as pale as Hades. It seemed to shine in the night air. Her golden blonde hair flowed freely down her back and stopped just above the back of her knees. It dawned on me that her hair was the same color as Annabeth's. I wondered if she was trying to distract me. Her eyes, which were now completely opened, where a dusty brown color. If not for the fact she was trying to kill me, she would have been insanely beautiful, maybe even sexy._

_"Thank you, Perseus. It's nice to know the biggest pain in my ass thinks I'm attractive." She stated calmly with a smirk at the end._

_"I didn't know you had a sense of humor, than again, you did create Kronos, and that in itself is hilarious." I replied, digging into my ever expanding talent of pissing off powerful entities. _

_Her smirk turned into a scowl and then into a snarl._

_"Joke all you want, Jackson. It doesn't change the fact that it is your time die." _

_"Just shut the hell up and attack me. I don't have time to hear your evil villain monologue." As soon as those words left my sarcastic lips, she charged me._

_Within a blink of an eye, she was on top of me bringing her sword down, ready to cleave me in two. If not for my years of demi-godness, I would have been toast. But right before the blade connected, I brought Riptide up and stopped the blow. Before she could follow-up on her attack, I kicked her back 5 feet. If kicking Kronos was like kicking a refrigerator, than kicking Gaia was like kicking the whole kitchen. While she was still a little dazed, I advanced and swung at her midsection. She blocked my strike and retaliated with an upper cut slash to my right arm. I spun out of the way and made a downward slash to her thigh and tore through flesh and bone. I ripped my sword out as Gaia cried out in pain. She twirled around and blasted me with godly energy and I was sent flying. I came down from my unexpected flight 15 feet away from the bleeding goddess. My entire right leg was most likely shattered and Riptide was just out of my reach. Gaia realized that I was down and took her time walking over to me. Her sword was being dragged on the ground behind her, everywhere the blade touched, plants popped up. By now I saw we had gathered the attention of everyone on the battlefield._

_"Well, well Mr. Jackson, looks like you aren't as good as people say. It's a shame, really. You had so much potential. If only you realized you were fighting a losing war and joined my son two years ago. Oh well, now I must kill you or else my troops will think I'm week. But before I do, you should know evil will always win. Just one question though. Why did you keep fighting even though you knew you would lose?" She asked me, genuine confusion dancing across her face._

_"Because Gaia, the battle against evil might not always be won, but must always be fought." I answered. If this was really going to be my last moment, than I wanted everyone to know that I would always fight for good._

_"Beautiful last words, young one. Know that I am truly sorry for this. I never like killing family, it's just business." And with that, she raised the sword above her head and got ready to bring it down._

_I waited with my eyes opened to show that I wasn't afraid of watching my own death. I was ashamed of myself for failing my family and dying when the needed me most. As I watched the sword begin its decent, 6 silver arrows sprouted from her chest. I knew who those arrows belonged to and I knew it wasn't Thalia. I took my opportunity and grabbed Riptide and shoved it through her heart, pushing it in up to the hilt._

_Gaia stared at me with confusion then anger. She started screaming and flailing about, until she stopped and crumpled to dust. All of the monsters and Giants surrounding us melted into the ground. _

_It took a few moments before Artemis, the woman who saved my life, shouted, "WE HAVE WON!" _

_And with that, I blacked out._

_I woke up on a stretcher in the throne room of Olympus. _

_Zeus was babbling on about the greatness of the gods and what not. Then he started to reward the hero's responsible for the defeat of Olympus's greatest enemy. I didn't really care what he was saying, so I tuned him out. I looked around the room and spotted Thalia and Annabeth looking a little banged up, but otherwise ok. I saw my father looking at his youngest brother with a hint of annoyance, but overall respect. Hades was sitting with Hestia next to the hearth. I felt like it was so unfair that the 2 eldest children of Kronos don't have thrones on the council. I was going to do something about that later. I caught Artemis looking at me strangely, but she looked away was she saw me staring back. _

_I was shaken out of my thoughts by my father calling me forward. With the help of Thalia and Nico, I hobbled over to the center of the throne room and dropped down onto one knee._

_"Percy Jackson, you have done us a great service today. You fought for us and defeated Gaia even when you were faced with impossible odds. So, as a gift, we would like to offer you the spot as the 13th Olympian." Zeus finished, earning gasps throughout the room._

_I was shocked, to say the least._

_I mean, I kind of expected to be offered immortality, but Olympian godhood caught me by complete surprise. I looked at my dad and saw him beaming at me, Ares looked like he was thinking up new ways to pummel me, Hades looked passive, Athena looked like she would freak out on me if I excepted and left her daughter, Artemis looked like she couldn't give a shit, but her eyes said something else, something I couldn't put my finger on._

_I looked back at my friends. Jason had Piper in his arms and they were looking at me with respect, Frank and Hazel were shocked and the look on their faces made me think they were a little scared of me. Nico gave me a look that told me nothing, Thalia looked like she would burst with excitement, and Leo gave me a double thumbs-up. But Annabeth's expression was the most shocking of all. She was looking me in the eye and mouthing "Accept it" and making a "go on" gesture with her hands. I would ask her about that later._

_I looked back at the gods and I knew my answer._

_"My lords and ladies, I am unfortunately going to recline your gracious offer." I said, pouring as much politeness into my words as possible. Turning down godhood was unheard of, turning down Olympian godhood could prove fatal._

_"Ah well, I half expected that. Is there anything else you would like?" Zeus asked, a little miffed I said no to his offer._

_I stood there and thought for a moment. I didn't really need anything. I had a pretty good sword and I don't usually wear any serious armor. My shield was made invincible a few months ago, so that was out. I didn't want to be given any skills. If I hadn't discovered them yet, then I wanted a chance too. No shortcuts. As I was thinking, I caught sight of Hades and Hestia sitting by the hearth. Instantly I made up my mind._

_"I do have one request, and it is within your power. All I ask is that you swear on the Styx." _

_They all looked at me and then nodded. After swearing on that cursed river, I continued._

_"All I ask is for the 2 eldest children of Kronos to be returned to the Olympian council and for all of the peaceful titans be freed. Oh and Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo's mother be freed as well. I hold you all to your oath." I finished, hoping I wouldn't get blasted. The two throneless gods were stupefied, their jaws touching the floor. The rest of the council was an immediate uproar, all shouting and threating. Surprisingly, it was Artemis that ended the squabbling. _

_"SHUT THE HELL UP! She roared. Instantly everyone shut up and sat back into their thrones. When a goddess like Artemis yells, you listen, especially if she curses._

_"Perseus, if anyone else were to make such a request, I would strike them down myself. But since you did just assist us in continuing the Greek pantheon, we shall grant your wish." And with that, he flicked his wrist and two thrones shot out of the ground, one next to Poseidon and one next to Hera._

_The throne next to Poseidon was orange and seemed to dance with images of fire. The back of it had multiple images depicting families gathered around a table eating or just enjoying each other's company. The base of the throne had literal coals imbedded into the stone, giving off heat and warmth. The sides beneath the armrests had pictures of each god and goddess. The entire throne itself gave off hope and warmth._

_The throne next to Hera's was pitch black and appeared to be made out of some type of crystal. The base of the throne seemed to reach out the shadows, desperately trying to pull them closer. The sides of the throne had skulls carved out of the crystal. Each one more horrifyingly beautiful then the last. the back of it had groves that ran the vertical length of the throne. In each grove, words were written that could not be made out from my position._

_Hades and Hestia both walked up to me and gave me a hug and a handshake, respectfully, before ascending to their new thrones,_

_"Now that that's over, let's party!" Zeus bellowed._

_I was just about to go join my friends when I saw Artemis motioning me to follow her. When we left the throne room and entered a secluded garden, I knew one of two things:1. She wanted to thank me for freeing her mother. 2. I fucked up and was in serious shit. I honestly could not decide which one was most likely the truth. Probably a little of both._

_"I would like to thank you for freeing my mother, Not many people would use a wish to help someone else. But I must ask, why?" Well, at least I'm not in any trouble, yet._

_"Are you kidding me Lad-" _

_"Just Artemis, Perseus"_

_"Okay then. Are you serious Artemis. You are probably the Olympian I respect the most, besides my father, but that's a given." I told her, not understanding if she meant it or not._

_"Why me, Perseus? What have I done to deserve so much respect?" Again she took me by surprise._

_"Artemis, you have led a troupe of ass-kicking girls for the past 3000 years, you are one of the most level-headed goddess out there, and without you, Gaia would have cut me in 2." I explained, hoping she would get the message._

_While I let her think, I looked up into the night sky and did the second stupidest thing that night._

_"The moon looks beautiful tonight. Most gorgeous I have ever seen it." I blurted out. I quickly realized that by calling the moon beautiful, I called her beautiful._

_I closed my eyes, waiting for the knife to come in contact to my fifth appendage, but it never came. I cracked my eyes opened and saw a sight that would baffle me to no end._

_Artemis, the man-hating leader of the Hunt, was blushing._

_Before she could say anything, I continued, hoping I could talk my way out of this._

_"I mean, I've always loved the moon. Whenever I felt alone as a kid, I'd climb up on to the roof of the apartment and stare at it. It always calmed me down. Whenever Gabe would hit me, I would run to the park and climb the tallest tree there so I could be closer to it." I didn't know why I was telling Artemis this, but I felt like I could trust her._

_I looked over and saw her staring at me the same way she was staring at me during the meeting._

_"Perseus, thank you for freeing my mother. I'm sorry for the horrible childhood you had to go through." And with that, she gave me the second biggest surprise of the night._

_She leaned in and kissed my cheek before turning around and walking back inside. I stood there for gods-know how long, trying to wrap my feeble little demi-god my around what just happened. I felt like I was tiny and animated, sitting in front of a chalk board and getting lectured by the other parts of my brain._

_After what seemed like hours, I decided it was time to go find Annabeth. _

_I walked back inside and saw her hair disappear around a corner. I followed the hair and when I turned the corner, I could feel my heart shattering._

_There, sitting in the lap of some minor god, swapping spit, was _MY_ Annabeth. I must have made some kind of sound, because suddenly her head flew up and when she saw my her eyes widened. _

_"Percy, it's not what i-" That's all I heard before I took off._

_ I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I burst through the throne room doors and onto the streets of Olympus. I was crying and shaking as I ran. People and Nymphs were staring at me but I didn't care. I had on goal in mind and I was going to get it done. When I turned a corner, I saw my destination. It was a cliff. Straight of the edge of Olympus. Once I caught sight if it, I didn't slow down. I kicked it into high gear and jumped off the edge. _

_As I plummeted down, I realized I might have over reacted. But it was to late now. It would have been relatively painless if I hadn't hit a FUCKING OWL on the way down. I mean, come one! Talk about adding insult to injury._

_When I was mere seconds away from hitting the ground, I heard a voice scream "NO!" in my head. Then there was a bright flash and everything went black._

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
